Misplaced
by DeathStar5799
Summary: Robin gets misplaced and ends up on the Helicarrier. What will happen? Why are the Avengers so attached to him? I don't own Avengers, Young Justice, or the pic. HIATUS
1. Just a Kid

Helicarrier

"Sir!" An agent barged into the meeting room which currently held a few agents, Director Nick Fury and the Avengers.

"I thought I told y-"

"Sir, someone or something broke into the Helicarrier!" The agent interrupted Fury. After informing everyone in the room that security was hacked into and taken down, the Avengers decided that they were going to help.

Tony Stark, Iron Man, was repairing the security and hacking into any machines on the Helicarrier besides SHIELD's and Avengers'. Steve Rogers, Captain America, was helping Bruce Banner, Hulk, make tranquilizers, know-out bombs, and flash bombs for when they know what they're up against. Thor, Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye, and Natasha Romanoff AKA Black Widow were walking around the Helicarrier while keeping an eye out.

"Hey guy, I found something." Tony radioed the other Avengers.

"What is it Stark?" Steve asked the inventor.

"Well, from what I'm seeing, it's a . . . computer-glove." Tony paused to continue his research and try hacking into it but when he failed to a face with its tongue sticking out popped up and crashed the computer. "What the heck!?"

"Tony what happened?" Anyone could hear the worry in Bruce's voice.

"When I tried hacking it, it crashed the computer!"

"Did you learn anything?"

"One thing," Tony sighed. "This technology is not from this world."

A few minutes later, Clint caught a glimpse of something black and yellow before it disappeared behind the corner.

"Hey, wait!" He raced after it but it quickly lost him and an open vent caught his eye. "Stark, tell Fury to put one man at every vent."

"Roger that."

Robin's POV

 _Whoa . . . too close for comfort._ I silently crawled through the vents of this weird ship until I found a large room filled with boxes and jets. _Yes! Jets aren't_ that _different from the Bat-wing . . . right?_ I slipped out of the vent but before I could get anywhere near a jet someone grabbed me from behind.

"It seems I caught the "devil" you speak of, my friend." _Male . . . mid-twenties . . . very strong equals . . . no escape._ "I don't believe this child is alone . . . of course . . . sure." _He is talking to his boss . . ._ "Sorry, little warrior."

"What?" I felt a small pinch to the side of my neck. _S-shoot . . . he drugged me._ Everything went dark.

When I woke up I stayed perfectly still and waited for any clues on where I am. Lucky for me, some people just entered.

"He really is just a kid." _Male . . . mid-thirties . . . timid yet serious voice equals scientist._

"Age is nothing." _Male . . . late-forties maybe early-fifties . . . strong and serious . . . maybe the boss or B-leader like me._ "He is awake." The gig was up so I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. _Seven people . . . Six males, one female . . . Outfits are strange . . . maybe good._

"Who are you?" The guy with an eye-patch and I asked at the same time.

"How about this, your side asks a question, I'll answer and then ask my own question and you answer. We keep going back and forth until one of us runs out of questions and we both get three passes." Some men seem happy with the deal, some were shock, and two men and the woman were straight faced.

"Deal." _Eye-patch equals' boss got it._ "Who are you?"

"I'm Robin. What are all of you?"

"We are S-"

"I mean, in your blood, what are all of you?" I already knew they are an organization called SHIELD. The guy seemed mad before signing and rubbing his temples.

"Human." He looked over at the others as if telling them to answer my question. Five said human while the other two said Asguardian and Hulk. "What are you by blood?"

"I'm human. What are Asguardians and Hulks?" I looked between the two men.

"Asguardians are great warriors, born and raised in Asguard." The man with shoulder length blond hair, armor and a red cape spoke happily of his home land.

"The Hulk is the result of a lab accident with gamma-radiation." The man with short brown hair with a lab coat explained.

"Oh . . . so, you're a meta-human. Could've just said that."

"A meta-human?"

"Yeah, a human who is changed by a lab accident or something. Can I get names?" _This is going better than I thought it would._ They list off their names and titles.

"Where are you from?"

"Earth-16." They were going to comment but just then my stomach growled.

"We will continue this tomorrow." Fury signaled so agents to take me.

"If you don't mind, Fury, I believe us, the Avengers, would like to watch him." Captain America stepped in front of me. _The Avengers seem nice . . . hope it stays that way._ "Please, Fury. He is just a child." There was silence as Fury had a debate inside him.

"Fine, but he must be in the same room of at least one Avenger 24/7." The agents started unlocking the chains that held me to a metal chair. When I tried standing my knees buckled under me.

"Whoa!" Tony ran up to me. "Here, take my hand." I did. He helped me stand up but before I could fall again Thor grabbed me and held me bridal style.

"It will be a few hours before the drug wears off." Bruce informed me as he and Thor walked side-by-side to an aircraft. Before I knew it, we were on the aircraft and the soft purr of the engine was putting me to sleep.

"Sh . . . look." I could tell Clint was now pointing at me which caused the others to look at me and become silent. "He is just a kid." That is when I let sleep cloud my mind. _Food, later . . . Sleep, now._ Whatever this world is, I don't care. All I know is that it's going to be Hell going home.

5 Reviews until next Chapter. :D


	2. Christmas Shock

Hi people! I won't make up excuses, but I am sorry this is so late. I have a challenge for you: if you can find 5 Christmas song titles in this chapter and tell me who says it, I will post a new chapter at least once a month. You have until New Years. Will you accept?

Third POV

Thor was bored. He fiddled with his thumbs, played with his cape, but was still bored. The God of Lightning was put in charge of watching the mischievous bird that morning. The other avengers were either eating breakfast, training, or shopping for a holiday coming up. Even the Hulk was helping but Thor was stuck in a bedroom with a sleeping teen and had nothing to do.

"I wish you would wake soon, little warrior." Thor said quietly while looking at his hands.

"Dude, I've been awake for the last half-hour." The man was shocked to hear Robin talk back to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The bird sat up and swung his legs off the bed.

"Because I wanted to see how long it took you to notice."

"So why-"

"Tell you now?" Robin knew the question and had a simple answer. "Because I'm hungry." Thor had to laugh at the irony. A clever teen that hacked Tony Stark, broke into the helicarrier, and didn't even flinch when Fury glared at him is now acting like a normal hungry teenager.

"Come, I shall show you the kitchen."

After a few minutes, Robin was munching on some eggs and bacon while Thor tried not to stare too much at him. Tony and Steve walked into the room arguing about a thing Stark tried to invent.

"I'm telling you, I can do it."

"You can't stop snow." The only teen in the building decided to interject.

"Stopping the snow will anger ice villains." He swallowed the bacon he was eating. "I advise to you to bundle up and let it snow." The avenger was enraged by this.

"What do you know about science? On second thought, do you even know what we do?" Robin turned his head slightly like a dog would when its confused and then looked at Thor.

"What do you do?"

"Dear friend," The Asgardian wrapped an arm around the bird's shoulders and led him to the big wall of windows. "We bring joy to the world."

"In other words, we protect and save as many people we can." The soldier looked out at New York as the sunsets in the distance. It was the billionaire that broke the peaceful silence.

"Being up here makes every night a silent night, but actually being down in the lights. . ."

"Is dangerous." Robin finished his sentence.

A few minutes later, the elevator dinged and opened to reveal a young lady with straight red hair.

"Tony! I told you to meet me at the store and what do you do?!" She marched right up to Tony without even putting down the very full shopping bags that were in her hands. "You!- who is this?" She turned her head toward Robin.

"He is a guest of the avengers. Is that okay?" Steve answered.

"Yeah, just I never thought I'll see a kid here." She turned around to face the teen. "I'm Pepper Potts, and you are?"

"You can call me Robin." When they shook hands, Robin grabbed some of the shopping bags. "Let me help you."

"You're quite the gentleman, thank you." Gently placing the bags on the kitchen table, the teen replied.

"My parents always taught me to be nice to pretty ladies." Pepper blushed, while the bird started putting things on the counter. "What's this?" He held up a white candle.

"Oh, that's my favorite holiday candle, Peppermint Winter. You can smell the sweetness." Ms. Potts, when given the candle, took a whiff. "You what Robin, grab a bag. We're going to make this place jolly."

After several hour, Pepper and Robin were still decorating when Hawkeye and Black Widow. The woman made a face of disgust while the archer's grin only seemed to grow.

"It's like a Christmas festival in here!" Robin's head popped out of a pile of sparkles, which scared Clint and made Natasha grin slightly.

"Do you like it?"

"Kid, I love it!"

"Oh, that reminds me." Pepper said as she lit a candle. "What do you usually do for the holidays, Robin?" The adults waited for the teen's answer.

"Well, I used to put on shows and have a big feast with my family and friends, but in the last few years, my mentor and I had Christmas Balls where everyone was invited." No missed the sad look on his masked face.

"What changed?" Pepper glared daggers into the other women. Robin sighed.

"My parents were murdered. Leaving me orphaned in the most dangerous city in my world." It was quiet for a while until the elevator dinged.

Helicarrier

Fury watched as the rest of the avengers found at about the little bird.

" _If anyone of you ever come to my world, promise me, you will never tell anyone about me."_

Stark asked, " _Why, are you a criminal?"_ He laughed, but Fury glared.

" _No, my mentor forbid me from telling anyone about me. That includes my team."_ The director got up from his seat by the computers.

"How are we with the portal to the other Earth?"


	3. Zeta-tube Problems

"Oh man, oh man, oh man. Batmanisgoingtokillme!Ican'tbelieveIdidthis!" Kid Flash, AKA Wally West, slapped his hands over his mouth before he could continue talking. "No one must know."

"Know what?" When Kid turned around to see who just spoke, the Zeta-tube behind him let out a few sparks.

"H-hey, Kuldur." The speedster rubbed the back of his head. "I was trying to make the Zeta-tube go a farther distance when something went wrong and now I'm afraid if I do anything, it might blow up." _Not to mention that Robin is now missing because of me!_ Aqualad, AKA Kaldur'ahm, sighed then walked to the computer.

"Aqualad to Watchtower." A face of Flash popped up on the screen.

"Flash here, what's up?" The adult hero asked before seeing Kid Flash trying to hide behind Kaldur and the broken Zeta-tube. "What did you do, Wally?" He asked boredly.

"Well . . . well you see. . ."

"Spit it out."

"IwastryingtomaketheZeta-tubegoafartherdistancebutwhenIwenttogetmoretools,RobinuseditandsomethingblewupandnowBatmanisgoingtokillme!" The older speedster blinked twice.

"Do you know where Robin is?"

Wally whispered, "No."

"I'll be over to help, just don't let Batman know about the Robin part."

Bat-cave (An hour later)

"Master Bruce, can I offer you some cookies, tea, or possibly the soft, comfy bed up stairs." Alfred, the butler, walked up to the overworked hero that was was still working on his computer with cookies and tea on his sliver platter.

"Not now, Alfred." The elder man raised an eyebrow.

"What seems to be the matter?"

Without pausing his actions, Batman responded, "I called Robin over an hour ago to help, but he hasn't arrived yet. The Zeta-tube records shows he left Mt. Justice, but he didn't leave the Zeta-tube."

"Oh dear, is he trapped?" Alfred set the cookies and tea next to the hero.

"No. If the Zeta-tube doesn't have a set location at the time of transportation than it drops the person in a random location."

"In other words, our little bird could be anywhere on Earth?"

"He could be in a different galaxie for all we know."

Mt. Justice

After Flash went to help the teens, Batman order everyone to stop using the Zeta-tube until this was all figured out. Fortunately, the only Justice League members that were in the Watchtower at the time was the ones that could survive flying through space without a ship.

BUT When all the teens were trying figure out how to fix the Zeta-tube no one notice that Wally fell asleep next to the Zeta-tube. That night, when everyone was asleep, the Zeta-tube swallowed Kid in a blinding light before it completely turned off.

Hey Guys! As promised here is the next chapter! I know it is short but the cliffhanger is awesome in my opinion. Also, you guys were right there were six songs, so thank you for pointing that out. Here is another job for you guys if you are willing to accept. A guest commented, "UPDATE SOON! oh and could somehiw add like joker or scarecrow to the mix cause that be AWESOME." So, please vote on Joker or Scarecrow to appear in future chapter. Once again thanks and Bye!


	4. Everyone is Shocked

Helicarrier

The Avenger, plus Robin, were told to go to the Helicarrier due to a "Situation". Currently, Fury was leading the odd group towards the medical wing.

"So, what did do you think of our Helicarrier?" Clint grinned at Robin, but that grin faded when he saw Robin's smirk.

"It reminds me of the Watchtower." Fury, being Fury, wanted to learn more.

"The Watchtower?"

"Yep, the HQ of the Justice League-"

"The Justice League!? What kind of name is that?" Tony's interruption made Robin smirk even more.

"As I was saying, their HQ is in space." The Boy Wonder laughed at the Avengers' shocked expressions.

"How do they help in short notices?" Fury asked, all serious.

"They have members that can break the sound barrier, but even if those members are busy my team is on Earth and ready to go." There was an impregnant silence until they reached the med-wing.

"Last night, a energy similar to the one you appeared in dropped off someone else." Fury spoke to Robin over his shoulder. "We were wondering if you know him." The director and the odd group stopped in front of a glass wall, the room behind it was filled with high-tech medical equipment. Looking closer into the room, Robin was able to spot red and yellow material and spiky red hair.

"Is he awake?" He paused, then continued with a stern face. "If not, he will be soon." The Avengers and Fury were curious to see what he meant. "May I go in the room?" The Director lead everyone inside and closed the door behind them.

Robin's POV

 _It all makes sense now, it was Wally messing with Zeta-tubes, once again, when i I used it that sent me to this weird place.I believe it is time to get some good old justice._ Taking my time, I examined the way the people of SHIELD held my dear friend, captive. Leather hand and feet cuffs seemed to be the only thing keeping him down.

"Have you drugged him?" Looking eye-patch in the eye, I could see him trying to decide whether or not to tell the truth.

"We did." He told the truth.

"How long ago?"

"5 hours ago."

"Then he is -" **BEEP!** Red lights flashed as alarms sound. "What is going on?!" We ran through the halls until we reached the main room.

"Turn this damn alarm off and tell me what is going on!"

"Sir! An energy similar to M-16 has appeared near the center of New York!" A random agent yelled out. _What is M-16?_

"I want eyes on the site! Now!" I moved to the closet computer.

"I'm on it!" Tony followed me.

"What makes you believe you can-" I found the site and displayed it on the window screen thing. "How did you-?" Tony stopped when he saw my shocked stare.

"That's. . ." TO BE CONTINUED

Hey guys, sorry this one is a few days late and yes I am giving you another month to vote. Here is the reason why, Joker and Scarecrow nearly tied so I'm adding the option of Other to it. So please vote: Joker or Scarecrow or Other(please tell who). Thanks once again for reading and bye!


	5. The Plan

Normal POV

"Who-?"

"Joker, he is the number 1 villain in Gotham."

"What-?"

"The number 1 most dangerous city in my world."

"How-?"

"I don't know, but I plan on finding out."

"Why-?"

"Because it is close to a superhero base."

"Will you stop interrupting me!?" Fury yelled at Robin, as the young hero tried to find the fastest way to the villain.

"Let's all calm down and listen to Robin. He seems to know what he is talking about." Everyone seemed to agree with Captain America because they all calmed down in time to see Robin put a map of the city on the window screen.

"Joker is at Central Park. Knowing him, he probably has a bomb filled with Joker gas there as well as several high places like the Empire State Building." He turned to look at Fury. "If I was in charge, then I would have all the people that can fly search for the bombs and disarm them, while a small team distracts Joker. Everyone should have a gas mask in case something goes wrong. Any questions?" Bruce Banner slowly raised his hand.

"What does Joker gas do?"

"Joker gas, if breathed in, can literally make someone laugh to death in 5 minutes. If it comes to it, I do have an antidote, but not much, so try not to let it come to it." Robin nodded towards Fury.

"I want teams 3,5,and 6 to search from the sky. Teams 1 and 8 search the ground. Avengers," Fury paused when speaking to the odd group, while agents ran to do their jobs. He sighed when he saw Robin's smirk. "Avengers. . . and Robin, tell the scientist how to make more of that antidote, then get to the park!" Robin's smirk turned into grin as he mocked a salute before turning around and sprinting towards the science wing; doing some flips along the way.

"How does he know where to go?" Fury heard Clint exclaim as he turned towards the window screen. Then he chuckled. _I guess the kid really is something else._

In the Med-wing (5 minutes earlier)

A speedster was currently trying and failing to get up from the bed and was looking around the room. _Why am I handcuffed to a bed? Where am I and is Robin here, too?_ He had to stop himself from yelling out for his friend. Right now, he need to get out of those handcuffs.

Sorry for the short chapter. :( But, I plan on making the next action packed. :) Joker won with over 20 more votes than Scarecrow, but I might include the fear gas anyway. Thanks for reading and voting. Bye!


End file.
